marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is a upcoming game in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. It will again feature Capcom's own characters and characters from American comic book company Marvel Comics. It is the fifth installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise, the eighth installment in the Vs. series, the first to be exclusive to consoles, and the second in the Vs. series to use three-dimensional graphics on a two-dimensional battle area. The game is produced and directed by Ryota Niitsuma, who had previously worked on Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, and will feature the same fast-paced, over-the-top fighting mechanics as earlier games in the series, along with new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. Capcom has promised three-on-three tag team fighting gameplay and a robust plot. The game is tentatively set for release for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles in Spring 2011. Development Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was first announced at Capcom's Captivate press show in Hawaii in April 2010, with the game's public reveal following one week later after the company's imposed information embargo. The game was revealed to have been in development since the summer of 2008 when Capcom re-acquired the Marvel license after a period of legal issues that placed the series on hiatus for nearly a decade. Ryota Niitsuma, who had previously headed production on Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, signed on as director and producer of the new project, which was green-lit after "years and years of unrelenting fan demand". Niitsuma stated that they built the game from the ground up using the same MT Framework game engine seen in Resident Evil 5 and Lost Planet 2, which he describes as "the biggest engine that a fighting game has ever had under the hood". Capcom's design philosophy for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was to make a game that would reach out to those who have been long-time fans of the series, but at the same time expand their user base to those who may be familiar with the characters represented but not with fighting games in general. In particular, company president Keiji Inafune expressed a desire to appeal to a worldwide audience. Unlike previous titles in the series, Capcom currently has no plans for an arcade release, and will initially focus only on console versions for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and has expected to sell 2 millions units of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 worldwide across both platforms. In addition to the complete transition to 3D models, several characters also sport updated designs. Iron Man now sports his Extremis armor as opposed to the Modular Armor he wore in the previous titles, and Wolverine now wears his John Cassaday-designed costume from the more recent Astonishing X-Men rather than his '90s era costume. Employees from Marvel have been working closely with Capcom's art design team to ensure that each character from their company is properly represented. Both Marvel and Capcom have discussed the possibility of a comic book adaptation of the game by UDON, which project manager Jim Zubkavich stated would most likely be in the form of a four to twelve issue mini-series. Gameplay The game features the same tag-based team feature as previous installments of the series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", a modified version of earlier systems seen in other Marvel/Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK crossover games. It is the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models as opposed to two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom 2, which features four attack buttons separated as two pairs of low and high-strength punches and kicks, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined low, medium, and high attacks modeled after Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, which Capcom believes will "knock down the wall of complicated controls and open up the field of strategic fighting to all comers", as well as a new "Exchange" button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Players can use each button to string together combination attacks, as well as perform special moves using a combination of button presses and joystick movement. As characters attack, their Special Gauge fills with energy which can be expended by the player to execute powerful Hyper Combos and Team Combos that involve multiple characters. Story Mode Ryota Niitsuma, series creator, stated at E3 2010 that the game will feature a single-player story mode that is more robust than its predecessors, with unique endings for each character. Characters will meet, interact, speak, and travel with other characters. There will be CG Animated Scenes of the characters speaking with eachother with full voiceovers. Marvel has also stated that Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is "all about fan service", and plan to work with Capcom to include dialogue quips and mid-match events between the company's characters that reference past Marvel Comics storylines. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will include an online play mode using Microsoft's Xbox Live and Sony's PlayStation Network services. It was recently announced in a Magazine Interview with game creator, Niitsuma Ryota, stated that the Fantastic Four play a major role within the basic plotline of the games Story Mode, and that the Final Boss should be familiar to fans of Fantastic Four series. Confirmed Characters The game features new and returning characters to the Marvel vs. Capcom series, with accompanying promotional artwork by Capcom artist Shinkiro. As of the game's announcement, the current build features at least 30 characters, with six fighters revealed alongside ten silhouettes. Capcom has stated that they plan to expand the roster by the time the game is released, and are "working hard to include as many characters as possible". Returning characters have distinct playstyle changes, such as Hulk being able to perform steady air combos, Captain America's shield hitting back on the return after being thrown, and Iron Man's new stance and proton cannon firing at a 45° angle. Characters are listed by company, and placed in order of the date they were revealed. a * signifies a new character to the Marvel vs Capcom Series. Marvel Characters * Wolverine * Iron Man * Hulk * Deadpool * *Captain America *Doctor Doom *Super Skrull * *Thor Capcom Characters * Ryu * Morrigan *Chris Redfield * *Dante * *Felicia *Chun-Li *Trish * *Amaterasu * *Vergy da Virgin * Dormammu has been confirmed to be in the game as well, based on his Defenders Vol. 3 appearence, but it is unknown if he is a playable character or the game's villain and final boss. Characters confirmed by Niitsuma to be absent from the game have so far included the monsters Tyrant and Nemesis of the Resident Evil series, citing concerns that their inclusion would change the game's content rating, as well as the primary members of Marvel's Fantastic Four, who were excluded at the company's suggestion for currently undisclosed reasons. Seth Killian has stated that Amingo will not appear. Niitsuma has also confirmed that a third of the potential roster will consist of characters who did not appear in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2. It was also stated that Daredevil, Emma Frost, Gene, host Rider, Punisher, Pheonix Wright, and characters from Power Stone and Rival Schools will not be playable, but it is possible that they will make cameo appearances. Promotional Artwork Marvel vs Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds artwork.png|First Official artwork for the game Mvc3-e3-poster.jpg|a Poster designed to look like a Comic Book Cover Promotional Videos Video:MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 - Comic-Con Characters Trailer|MvsC3:FTW Character Trailer 1 Video:MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 - Comic-Con New Characters Trailer|MvsC3:FTW Character Trailer 2 Video:MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 - Comic-Con Amaterasu Gameplay|MvsC3:FTW Character Trailer 3 Video:MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 - Comic-Con Thor Gameplay|MvsC3:FTW Character Trailer 4 See Also *Screenshots Category:Games